House Baratheon
House Baratheon was one of the Great Houses of Westeros, and was the principal house in the Stormlands and the Crownlands. The Baratheon sigil is a crowned black stag on a field of gold. Members of the family tend to be tall and powerfully built, with black hair and blue eyes, as well as strong, square jawlines. They are known for their mercurial tempers, and their words are Ours is the Fury. They are currently exiled. Former Seat: Storm's End Storm's End is the seat of House Baratheon along Shipbreaker Bay in the Stormlands. One of the strongest castles in the Seven Kingdoms, it was once the ancestral seat of the Storm Kings of House Durrandon extending back many thousands of years. The castle is said to be protected by spells woven into its very walls that prevent magic from affecting it or passing through it. It was also known as Durran's Defiance. Storm's End is surrounded by a massive outer curtain wall, one hundred feet high and forty feet thick on its thinnest side and nearly eighty feet thick on its seaward side. It is composed of a double course of stones with an inner core of sand and rubble. The wall is smooth and curving, the stones so well placed and so perfectly together that the wind can find no purchase. On the seaward side, there is a 150-foot drop below the wall into the sea. The castle itself consists of one huge drum tower crowned with formidable battlements, so that from a distance enemies can see what appears to be a single huge, spiked fist thrusting towards the sky in defiance. The tower is so large that it comfortably contains the granary, barracks, armoury, feast hall and lord's chambers all at once. It is said that there are spells woven into the stonework. The seaward side of the castle stands upon a high white cliffs overlooking the sea, and there is a barred, watery passage through a cavern that leads beneath the castle. The mighty fortress called Storm's End has stood for centuries, facing the terrible weather of Shipbreaker Bay with little wear to show for it. Legend claims that it was built by Durran, the first Storm King during the Dawn Age, who declared a war against the gods after they killed his family and guests, ruining his wedding to their daughter Elenei. It was said that he raised six each larger and more formidable until he raised Storm's End. Some believe this was because the children of the forest took a hand in its construction, using their magics in the raising the castle walls allowing it to resist the storms. Others believe that a young boy who grew up to be Bran the Builder advised Durran on its construction. The truth of the matter is unknown. Storm's End has proven to be an exceptionally formidable fortress. In its long history it has never fallen to either siege or storm. The castle has endured several sieges and battles in recent history. The last Storm King, Argilac the Arrogant, abandoned his impressive defenses to meet Orys Baratheon in open battle during Aegon I Targaryen's War of Conquest, and suffered accordingly. During the War of the Usurper, Storm's End was besieged for a year by the host of Mace Tyrell, who commanded the landward forces, whilst Paxter Redwyne's fleet of the Arbor kept the castle cut off by sea. Because House Baratheon was in rebellion to the Iron Throne, Jon Connington, the Hand of King Aerys II, was possibly titled Lord of Storm's End. However, Stannis Baratheon, commanding the defense, refused to yield and his men were reduced to eating rats. A smuggler named Davos Seaworth ran the blockade and resupplied the castle, allowing the garrison to outlast the siege. Important Events 'Prior to the First Era' 'First Era' Near the end of the first era King Harys Baratheon was overthrown by the usurper Damon Lannister and House Baratheon was subsequently exiled. Many of the members were executed or went into hiding. 'Second Era' 'Third Era' Quotes "Baratheons were a boisterous folk." - thoughts of Baelor Tyrell Notable Members Harys Baratheon (deceased) Joseph Baratheon (deceased) Orin Baratheon (deceased) Cleos Baratheon Patrek Baratheon Rickon Baratheon (deceased) Edric Baratheon (deceased) Davos Baratheon (deceased) Lyonel Baratheon (deceased) Orys II Baratheon (deceased) Renly Baratheon (deceased) Category:House